The overall goal of this renewal application for the Vermont IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) is to capitalize upon the network that we have built over a decade (the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN)), and to increase biomedical research capacity and competitiveness in Vermont. We have created state-of-the art facilities at the University of Vermont (UVM), the lead institution, to serve the networ; promoted faculty and student research at VGN Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPIs) with research awards and mentoring; provided BPIs and other colleges with class modules for students to have hands-on experience with research protocols and use VGN's facilities. Assessments show that VGN funded faculty at BPIs and UVM are publishing and becoming competitive. Since 2001, 64% of the UVM faculty and 32% of the BPI faculty once supported by VGN have received extramural funding. VGN students are entering biomedical fields: Since 2001, 81% of supported undergraduates have already graduated and of those 87% are in careers or training in STEM fields, 51.4% in health related professions with the majority of these as physicians. The facilities provide service to funded research and student training, and collect critical data for grant applications. Three new specific aims build upon successes and bring innovation to VGN: 1. Implement a new program to increase funding competitiveness of network faculty; 2. Expand the undergraduate internship program to add a variety of training settings and diversity of participating students particularly veterans, disabled and under-represented minorities; 3. Enhance Proteomics and Microarray services and implement sustainability business plans. The new Professional Development and Education Core will implement Aims 1 and 2: facilitate mentoring and provide resources for faculty competitiveness including custom workshops for faculty and students to build their skills and enhance curriculum, and broaden student diversity and options for internships. The Bioinformatics Core will provide critical data analysis support for the VGN facilities; give assistance to network faculty for research and incorporation of research into classes; and support cyber infrastructure for network communication and data management. The Administrative Core will provide logistical, financial, compliance oversight, and external evaluation to ensure that this network of diverse partners is sensitive to changing needs and evolving strengths of the network institutions. The Administrative Core arranges mentoring and undergraduate intern programs to increase the biomedical workforce size and diversity through the PDE Core. VGN will continue to develop shared research resources such as the VGN/ABRF searchable database. While the theme Genetics allows for broad inclusion of biomedical research at UVM and BPIs, we propose a new sub-theme of Human Health and Behavior to allow for greater participation at BPIs. VGN has strong support and commitments from all network institutions and collaborations among regional INBREs and COBREs. To promote a culture of research, two BPIs will renovate space for faculty and student research.